Gate of the Golden Bull
by LSP Reviewer
Summary: Lucy and her friends have just arrived back to the guild after an easy job dealing with a bunch of bandits. A certain job on the request board catches Lucy's eye, putting into action a series of events that will change the way our Celestial Mage sees her Bull Spirit. Is Taurus to get his wish for Lucy after all? Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Gate of the Golden Bull**

***This is a story that I was writing a long while ago but never finished, with it just currently being revisited by me. I'll try to post a chapter every week or so, but no promises! Anyways, here's chapter one! ;)***

Chapter 1

Lucy, along with the rest of team Natsu, just recently arrived back to the guild from their latest job handling a group of thieves. They were called the Night Weasels and were terrorizing a small sea town, but with Team Natsu (especially Erza) on the scene, the request was a piece of cake.

"Did you see the way that guy screamed when I punched him into a wall? I thought Lucy was a cry baby, but man did he show me!" Natsu laughed and slapped the table excessively.

"Hey, I am not!" Lucy screamed while waving a fist. Everyone back from that job was laughing about the fun they had pulverizing the weak thieves, mostly Erza. "With a single blow you nearly wiped out most of their gang," Gray exclaimed, "you barely left any for us!"

"Not my fault they were that pathetic," Erza said, walking off to get a drink from the bar. Lucy herself didn't do as much damage to the thieves as Natsu and the others, but being the friendlier looking mage of the team, she received most of the praise from the townsfolk. "I still can't believe they threw us a big festival afterwards!" Lucy said, her eyes sparkling in remembrance of the party from yesterday. In gratitude of Fairy Tail's deeds, Team Natsu was thrown a big festival in the town square that lasted all night and was filled with fireworks, dancers, and most importantly (for Natsu), food! Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Happy with his all you can eat fish buffet provided to him.

"The best part of the whole party was the fish, Aye!" Happy yelled, "They had so many different kinds, I didn't know which to eat first!" He started to drool from just the thought of it.

Lucy smiled at Happy's silly behavior. Ever since joining Fairy Tail, Lucy commonly went on jobs with her new friends like Natsu or Gray, and she even recalled doing this one request with Erza where they had to take down a sea monster! She mostly distracted it by using Sagittarius and his arrows, while Erza and her Heaven's Wheel Sword attack dealt the final blow. Erza gave Lucy a scale from the monster as a memento of their job together. "So you can remember how much fun we had," Erza told her as she handed her the item and smiled. It glistened with a shiny, blue luster like the ocean and smelled slightly salty. "Thank you, this means a lot," Lucy replied with teary eyes. To this day she still keeps the scale in a little case at her apartment.

Thinking back, Lucy noticed how she really didn't do jobs on her own like other guild members. Yeah, it was fun hanging out with the gang, but if she really wanted to prove she was as capable as everyone else, she was going to have to do a solo request. "Sigh…I got to do this! If I keep clinging onto everyone, I'll start to look like I can't pull my own weight!" she stated and stomped over to the request board.

The thought was great sounding at first, but she slowly started to lose courage the more she inspected the tough jobs posted on the list. One job was to find an amulet in a mountainous part of Fiore that was known to have dangerous, if not deadly, monsters.

"I'll pass on that!" she sweat-dropped. Most of the other jobs were similarly as dangerous, but one that caught her eye was an S class job about a pet cat named Snuggles that was recently lost by a wealthy family in a forest. Lucy was debating it at first but one glance at the reward money changed her greedy mind.

"300,000 Jewels!? This must be my lucky day! With an easy job like this, I'll be rich in no time!" she giggled and ran off like lightning to her apartment to prepare. Natsu looked over at the dust trail she left behind and was confused as to what got her all riled up, but eventually shrugged it off. After packing everything Lucy decided on taking a hot bath to soothe the muscles, but unknown to her the bottom of the request poster she accepted back at the guild had a warning that read, "Please proceed with caution, this region is known for its frequent Wyvern attacks".


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction: Gate of the Golden Bull**

Chapter 2

"I'm off guys!" Lucy was waving as she boarded the Magnolia train to a town near the forest she was on her way to. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for being outdoors.

"Good luck Lucy, hope you finish soon!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah," said Gray, "Don't take too long or we might get worried!"

"Aye, don't get lost!" Happy added.

"I'll try not to," Lucy grinned, then went to find her seat after she said her final goodbyes. Just the thought of doing a job all by herself made her all giddy inside, but the town that she was going to was a good forty five minute ride away, so she had plenty of free time to relax. Most of the trip was spent reading a book she bought about the history and locations of Fiore. The town she was to visit was called Floraville and was one of the more tourist-friendly places of the state according to the book. Apparently time flew by quickly because a few minutes of reading in her eyes ended up taking up the whole train ride in reality.

Once she disembarked she found that the town she arrived at was absolutely gorgeous! Most of the homes were painted in vivid colors of pink, sea foam green, and cyan with detailed flower gardens, and the market area was just as lively. People were bustling about buying fresh food, clothing, and magical objects along with other day to day items of Fiore.

"Eeeeek, that little doggy sweater is sooo adorable! I should buy that for Plue…wait a second, stay on track Lucy! You got a job to do!" she scolded herself for being so easily distracted.

Not too far from the markets Lucy discovered a lavish hotel that was pretty surprising considering the size of the town. Lucky for her, the price for an overnight stay was reasonable, and in no time she was unlocking the door to her hotel room.

"Here goes," she sighed. It wouldn't be the first time she spent the night in a crappy hotel room, but she was hopeful that the rooms were just as great as the overall appearance of the place.

This room was a palace! She felt like a princess in a fairy tale (no pun intended) with all the luxury the room had to offer such as a king size bed with silky soft sheets, a large bathroom with a tub and vanity mirror, and even a mini kitchen! The place looked more like a small mansion than a hotel room in a far off town! The only thing missing was someone to share the bed with. Lucy knew she was a pretty girl, but for some reason she always had problems with dating men. Shrugging it off, she unpacked her things and then collapsed onto the bed. The sheets must have been recently washed because the smell of lavender washed over her.

"Ahh, after such a long trip I should take a little nap, there'll be time for the job later. I mean, how hard could finding a cat be?" she said as she soon drifted into sleep. Only a few hours had passed when she woke up feeling refreshed from the nap. Lucy got her Celestial Keys ready on her belt loop for the job at hand. Even though she was only searching for a cat, you never know what might turn up in the forests of Fiore.

Her venture from the town to the nearby forest was made much more comfortable by riding inside Horologium. "Thank you so much, I don't know how I would have walked all the way here," Lucy said as she came out of his case. "No problem Lucy-san, now I must be off as it seems my time is at an end," Horologium responded, then transported back to the Celestial Spirit World in a sparkling flash. Her search then officially began for this so called "Snuggles".

"Snuggles, come on out! I'm here to take you home!" Lucy hollered through the trees and inspected every nook and cranny in sight. It seemed that spirit mage searched high and low for this dang cat, but still came up empty handed. She spent so much time out that it soon became afternoon.

"Ugh, where is this fur ball? I really need that money for my rent!" Lucy ranted while stomping through the bushes. It wasn't long until she reached the edge of the forest and saw that it ended in a cliff. Peeking over, she saw a river that flowed next to more trees dozens of meters below her.

"Hehehe, wouldn't want to fall there now would I?" she half giggled, feeling terrified at the thought of plummeting to the bottom. Suddenly a long meow snapped her out of her thoughts. Across from her close to the cliff edge was a little white cat that matched the description of Snuggles.

"There you are!" she screamed, "I was looking all over for you kitty!" Lucy dashed over to snatch the little cat up when something felt wrong. 'This was too easy' she thought and looked around for any signs of danger. Just when she let down her guard a rumble was heard from the forest, and it progressively got louder until her fears were proven right as a Green Wyvern burst from the trees! It roared loud enough to make your ears ring and in haste Lucy brought out her main muscle Taurus to fight.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" she yelled and her bull in shining armor arrived hefting his signature axe.

"Lucy-san, nice body as always!" Taurus commented on Lucy's form, hearts in his eyes.

"Taurus, I really need you to help me beat this thing! I'm depending on you!" Lucy pleaded, "We can talk about my body later!"

Taurus didn't see the Wyvern at first since his attention was focused on Lucy, but once he turned and saw what he had to deal with, he sweat-dropped.

"Geez Lucy-san, you always make me deal with the hardest of enemies! I deserve a kiss if I'm going to go through with this," Taurus blackmailed. He gave her a sly smile as she panicked.

"W-What..! Um, Taurus t-that's a little…" Lucy fumbled with her words, but as the loud stomps of the Wyvern came closer and she took one glance at its razor sharp teeth, she made a quick decision.

"Fine! You better do your best though…" Lucy blushed at the mention of such a thing. Taurus obviously was interested in Lucy, but she never thought of him that way. Every time he would say something about her being hot, she would always dismiss it. Taking a second look though, she started to actually examine him for the first time. Her eyes lingered on his soft spotted fur, chiseled abs, and those muscular arms… _Pfff, what am I thinking?_ Lucy cleared her head and focused.

Getting into a battle-ready position, he turned his head back and looked at his Celestial Mage. "Lucy-san, it may not seem like it with the things I say all the time, but I really care for you, you know that?" Taurus breathed heavily. These touching words made Lucy experience a warm and foreign feeling she never had before, but all she managed to say was "Sure…okay…" as she blushed yet again and looked at her feet.

The Wyvern struck towards Taurus's side, but he countered it by blocking with his axe. "Moooo!" he hollered with new found courage. _Lucy-san actually agreed,_ he thought, _Now I can show her my true feelings! The_ dragon-like creature was strong, but the Celestial Bull Spirit was gaining the upper hand.

"Finish him Taurus!" the Celestial Mage was putting her heart into the encouragement, and with a mighty blow of his axe, Taurus incapacitated the Wyvern. The creature was knocked out cold and hopefully would stay that way for a while. During all the commotion Lucy didn't notice how precariously close to the cliff's edge she was standing.

"You did it!" she began to hop up and down in happiness at her spirit's success.

"Now, about that kiss…" Taurus started but was then cut short when the worst happened. CRACK! The cliff side underneath Lucy's feet crumbled away and she slipped backwards.

"Eeeyaaa!" she screamed in surprise as her body fell. Since she thought her life was over, she felt strong regret that she never found a boyfriend. 'Why do I have to die single!?,' she thought. Lucy just was about to close her eyes and accept her fate when a strong grip took her hand.

"Taurus!?" the look on his face was one of pure anguish as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't move Lucy-san, I'll get you up!" he heaved her up from the edge, but the force of her weight from being pulled upward toppled her on top of him.

The mage's face became flushed with color at the current position. Lucy was lying right on top of Taurus, and the bull slowly started to blush as well as feeling all hot inside. Only a few inches from his face, she slowly looked towards his lips. _I just want to taste him_, she contemplated out of curiosity.

Beating her to it Taurus leaned in and took her mouth in his by surprise, causing her eyes to widen. She soon closed them though as she got caught in the moment of the deep kiss. He tasted sweet yet tangy at the same time, and she could smell his masculine scent that enveloped her. Lucy was loving every moment of it. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her figure in an embrace, rubbing her back tenderly. The passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes with their tongues wrestling for dominance until they finally had to get air.

"Taurus, I…" Lucy started but he kissed her to silence her.

"Tell me later, I have to get back to the Celestial Spirit World," he breathed down her neck as he faded with a sparkling shine back to his realm. Lucy felt awkward alone in the forest in the middle of the night. She still felt the lingering warmth from Taurus's body heat on her shirt.

_I think I'm falling for my Celestial Spirit_, she admitted, slowly collecting the cat that started all this and began the slow trek to the hotel in awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction: Gate of the Golden Bull**

Chapter 3

"Oh my goodness, you brought him back!" the mother of the family that lost Snuggles praised Lucy for a job well done. Conveniently they also lived in Floraville, so she didn't have to travel far to return the fur ball.

"It was nothing ma'am!" Lucy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She didn't like being the center of attention so she collected the reward money as soon as possible and was on her way.

"I finally have enough money for rent this month," she sighed in relief. Sometimes money was tight for a guild mage, and when she was late on rent payments there was hell to pay from the landlady of her apartment complex. What really bothered her though were last night's events. She didn't know what to think about it yet, but one thing was for sure: She was going to have a talk with a certain Celestial Spirit.

The familiar sight of her guild headquarters after a long train ride home was a weight off her shoulders as she rushed in to tell everyone about her recent job.

"Oh, guess who's back," Gray commented and was the first to notice her arrival from his seat at a table.

"Lucy! You didn't die!" Happy screamed as he flew over and inspected her from all over in disbelief.

"I missed you too, Happy," said Lucy sarcastically. "Sooo, how did the job go?" Natsu questioned as he came over to see his friend. All of Team Natsu was waiting for her to spill the beans about the job she took by herself; even Erza was sitting attentively with a curious look.

"Well, I first arrived in this wonderful little town called Floraville that was absolutely filled with flowers and cute little houses painted as bright as possible," Lucy exclaimed, "The hotel I stayed at was so nice that you would have thought it was a palace. The job itself was basically no trouble at all except for a Wyvern that attacked me in the forest, but Taurus took care of that!" Lucy proudly patted her spirit keys in their case at the mention of the bull spirit. She left out the part with her and Taurus kissing with good reason, but her friends hadn't a clue so they held no suspicion of it.

"I'm just glad that you can take care of yourself on tough jobs," Erza admitted as she got up from the table. "I have an S class job to get to and I don't want to be late, later guys!" She gave a little wave on her way to the guild's door. Feeling the need to relax at home, Lucy said bye to everyone and walked out onto the streets of Magnolia. She summoned Plue to walk with her on her usual path home by the city river.

"Puu puu!" Plue was balancing on the edge of the curb while skipping, about to fall into the river at any second.

"Don't do that, you'll fall!" Lucy scolded her canine spirit as she scooped him up into her arms. Sweat began to drip from her forehead as she dreaded the conversation she was going to have soon with Taurus. She wasn't scared of him or anything, most of the time she was the one who usually shot him down when he commented on her "nice body". It was just that with all these new feelings towards him that only recently emerged, she was unsure on how to deal with seeing him so soon.

She was just about to open her apartment door when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey my darling Lucy, I heard you went on a solo job." Leo was in his usual suit and tie with a slight smirk meaning he just came from the celestial spirit world and not from the guild.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Lucy was in a bind. What if he found out about yesterday? She knew that he was always announcing his feelings to her, and he would definitely be heartbroken if he learned about a certain "rescue" Taurus did.

"No real reason, just was wondering why you didn't need my help on your trip. You know I'm one of the more powerful spirits of yours Lucy," Leo questioned, repositioning his glasses with his pointer finger.

The celestial mage quickly answered with, "The job was a piece of cake, so I guess I didn't think about asking for your help!" and nervously smiled. Apparently this was a good enough answer for him because he accepted it and waved farewell.

"See you back at the guild my darling," was his final response before he teleported back to the celestial spirit world. With him now gone she could finally enter her room.

"Home sweet home!" Lucy sighed as she put her luggage down and fell upon her bed. The sheets felt warm and cozy, but she was craving a different kind of warmth at the moment. One that comes from the body of a certain bull. With conflicting emotions, the mage's hand went to her celestial key case to take out the golden key with the symbol of the golden bull on it.

"Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" the words barely came out of her mouth before the celestial spirit materialized onto the bed sitting next to her. Lucy clearly became surprised from the sudden closeness to him, her body becoming tense.

"I-I wanted to tell you thank you, you know, for saving my life the other day…" she barely had the guts to say these words while her eyes stayed glued to the floor. A large hand covered her right one and she looked up to see Taurus peering deep into her eyes, seeming to try and find something unseen.

"Lucy-san, I want to know if you meant what happened after I pulled you up over that cliff. I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to, and if you like someone else it's okay…"

"No! No, I don't think I'm being pushed. What I mean to say is the kiss we had was amazing and I enjoyed it a lot. I have no idea how this could work but, what do you say about us being together, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" her response was music to his ears. _Lucy-san likes me; this is like a wish come true!_ Taurus cheered mentally and locked Lucy in a tight embrace.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear that Lucy-san," the bull's voice started to get husky with need for his new girlfriend. He then roughly pulled her down onto the bed and began to plant kisses on her neck while slowly letting his hands drift from her back down to her waist.

The same warm feeling from last night swelled up inside Lucy, but she started to panic. "Wait a second, don't you think you're taking this a little too far!? I…I never had a relationship before, and I want to take my time since I'm a rookie," she slowly got out of their hug and sat up on the bed, a nervous look on her face.

Taurus immediately felt like an idiot for jumping the gun like that. How could he not remember that Lucy-san has never been with anyone before? _I'm such a baka!_ he thought.

"Lucy-san, please forgive me! I swore I would protect you but all I managed to do is make you feel uncomfortable!" Taurus begged her for forgiveness, grasping her hands in his own.

Lucy was at a loss of words. Even after all this time that she spent with her celestial spirit, she never knew how desperate Taurus really was for her attention. In her eyes he was always that perverted spirit who commented on her boobs or body, but in reality he had more sincere feelings towards her deep down.

She assured him it was alright by giving him a hug and saying, "It's fine, but just ask for my permission next time." Craning her neck to the left she saw that her magic powered clock read ten o'clock.

"Geez it's getting late, I think I'm going to doze off at any moment," she yawned and then lay sprawled on her bed.

"Goodnight Lucy-san," Taurus whispered and slept beside her, his arm draped over her waist protectively. His warmth and softness was much appreciated as the celestial mage drifted off to sleep. Her only concern was what the others back at the guild would think if they learned of her new boyfriend.

While Lucy slept in peace Taurus kept watch over her until he felt she would be okay, and after fifteen minutes of observation he transported back to his world. Unfortunately for the both of them Leo was outside the door listening in on their conversation out of curiosity instead of actually leaving, and from what he heard he became completely pissed.

"I'll teach that cow a thing or two about stealing my woman," he growled as he went back to his realm. Clearly he didn't approve of tonight's recent events.


End file.
